Injuries
by MiserablyHappy
Summary: James Sirius Potter isn't too happy when he wakes up injured and alone in St. Mungo's. That is until a certain Metamorphmagus comes and makes it better.


Hello, this is just a random thing I wrote at a random time. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. You should be really glad I don't.

* * *

The first thing James Sirius Potter noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was not in his room. The second thing he noticed was he hurt. _Everywhere_. After coming to the conclusion he was in St. Mungo's, he decided to prop himself up and take a look at his injuries. He hissed in pain as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He looked at his left arm which was bundled up in bloody bandages with some weird smelling ointment smeared all over it. The smell of burnt flesh reached his noice and he wrinkled it in distaste. He wasn't wearing a shirt and therefore could see that he had several gashes on his lower abdomen. He frowned. This wasn't really how he was hoping to start his day.

James would of demanded that someone tell him exactly what happened to him but, he was alone in the room. The fact that no one was there to comfort him or anything irritated him and he scowled at the wall. He was hurt, he should be getting attention. A lot of it. He didn't hear the healer come in until she spoke to him.

"Oh you poor dear, you must be in pain." James looked up to see a middle aged healer smiling sympathetically at him. James had always been one for attention a trait his mom, Ginny, said he got from her side of the family. The sixteen year old boy immediately asked her as many questions as he could. After, he had moaned about hurting and she had given him some kind of potion to help.

"Dearie, you were attacked by a Hungarian Horntail Dragon while on vacation with your family in Romania, they brought you here immediately and your injuries aren't as bad as they could of been. Your left arm was burned badly but, should be in tip top shape in a matter of days and your abdomen has a few deep gashes, nothing we can't fix of course and your right leg was broken but, should be well enough soon." James thanked her and fell back into the bed as she left the room. At least he had a good story to tell all his friends when he went back to Hogwarts.

He sat there for an other hour with his only visitor being a slytherin who so happened to be visiting their grandmother and wanted to poke fun at James, seeing as he wouldn't be able to jump out of the bed and punch him. The slytherin finally left after a nurse shooed him away. James grumpily laid back down and closed his eyes.

What the hell was his family doing? They better visit him soon or there was going to be hell. He heard someone open the door and walk into the room. Quietly. It better not be that damn slytherin trying to sneak in here.

"I swear as soon as I'm out of this bed, I'm going to kill you. Sod off." James growled without even opening his eyes. James eyes flew open when he felt someone sit themselves in his lap.

He was about to tell the git to get the hell off when he noticed the person sitting in his lap happened to have turquoise hair and eyes. What exactly is one supposed to do when they find themselves with their _taken _god brother, whom they may of had a slight crush on, in their lap? James wasn't so sure so he decided he must be hallucinating. He was just attacked by a dragon after all.

He closed his eyes and laid back down.

"James Sirius Potter you better not be ignoring me." James decided against telling this hallucination he wasn't ignoring him because he would probably be placed on a different floor than the first for talking to a hallucination.

The hallucination tried getting his attention a few more times before it growled at him in annoyance. James was annoyed by the fact that this hallucination seemed rather real. Why the bloody hell was he able to feel his hallucination's weight, anyways? He supposed it must be because he was seriously injured and decided he should have a talk with the nurse when she got back.

"Dammit, James! I'm trying to talk to you." James decided this hallucination was being a pain in the arse. He opened his eyes and scowled at it.

"I don't really want to be moved to a different floor for talking to a hallucination so bugger off!" He watched as Teddy's eyes filled with amusement and his hair turned to an orange color.

Teddy leaned forward until his lips were pressed against James' and than pulled back and punched him. A little too hard for James. James no longer believed that Teddy was a hallucination and was surprised by the kiss and mad at the punch. And confused even more so than he had been.

"Bloody hell!" James said when Teddy punched him. "You git. I'm hurt." Teddy rolled his eyes and smirked. James stared at Teddy's lips and blushed remembering where they had been just a moment before.

"Why did you kiss me? I'm sure Victoire isn't going to be pleased that her boyfriend is going around kissing guys. Queer." James was actually elated that his god brother kissed him but, he wasn't going to let him know that. Teddy stared at James for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his now brown hair.

"Are you joking? Or do you really not remember what happened?" Teddy asked nervously. James scowled at him.

"Do you know what I do remember? Waking up in this bloody place alone and not having a clue why I was here!" Teddy stared at him with his mouth open. He quickly crawled off the younger boy.

"You don't remember." The fact that Teddy sounded so sad was what first caught James' attention, he was no longer mad but, curious and mischievous.

"Remember what?" He asked as Teddy obviously was trying to get away from the boy who was now very focused on him. James attempted to get out of bed and only managed in tripping and having Teddy catch him. James grinned mischievously as he grabbed onto the older boy and pulled him down on top of him. Teddy simply stared at the other boy who seemed content running his hands through his hair.

"Something happened between us." James said as he played with Teddy's hair. Teddy lips curved upwards and his hair turned turquoise once again.

"You seem quite pleased about that fact." James laughed and wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck.

"I am. I would also be pleased if you would get me off this bloody floor. It's cold." Teddy chuckled as he lifted the other boy and put him back down on his temporary bed. James pulled the covers over him and wiggled his eyebrows at Teddy and patted the cot. Teddy grinned as he pushed the other boy slightly aside and got underneath the covers with him. He wrapped his arm around James' shoulder and played with his dark brown messy hair.

"You need a hair cut."

"You need to tell me what happened at vacation." James shot back. He wasn't mad anymore.

"What happened? Hmmm, apparently Victoire came to the conclusion you were in love with me, she broke up with me and then proceeded to lock us in a room together for five hours. Her attempt at matchmaking, I suppose." James stared at him before getting that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Did we shag?"

"James!" Teddy rolled his eyes and thumped the other boy on the head.

"So we did." James' grin was almost as big as the Cheshire Cat's upon hearing what they did. "Does every one else know?" Teddy rolled his eyes.

"No, James, they just thought we were snogging for laughs." Teddy said rather sarcastically. James sighed in relief.

"They weren't disappointed?" Teddy shook his head.

"No, they were rather pleased, especially Ginny. Maybe a little surprised for a bit." James was about to ask another question when he remembered the reason for his foul mood earlier. He scowled at Teddy.

"Why did I wake up alone and what took you so long to visit? Why was I even attacked by a bloody dragon?" Teddy ruffled James' hair. James didn't really mind, it was near impossible to make his hair messier than it already was.

"Love, it's three in the morning and you offered to help Charlie with documenting a baby dragon while everyone else was asleep and you decided to get too close to it than it's mother liked. Twit."

There was a moment of silence before James looked at Teddy and grinned at him.

"It's three in the morning." James said while seemingly looking more pleased about that fact than he did earlier.

"I'm aware." Teddy responded, not sure what the other boy was getting at.

"I don't think anyone is going to visit me until at least eight." James said while giving Teddy a suggestive look. Teddy stared at him before flicking him on the head.

"James. No." James stared at Teddy with big eyes.

"I don't remember any of it, it's not fair. You're being selfish." Teddy sighed.

"Would you really want your first memory of us being the one where we shag in a bloody hospital bed?" James smirked at him.

"Yes." James said as Teddy gave him an annoyed look.

"We are not doing that here." He hissed as his hair turned a red color. James frowned before grinning. He decided he could wait. He was happy he was even with Teddy at this moment.

"Teddy?"

"Hmm?"

James turned his head and pressed his nose to Teddy's, his dark brown hair getting mixed in Teddy's now purple hair. Both boys were smiling.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

"Teddy? One last question."

"Hmm?"

"Who topped?" Teddy stared at James for a second before shaking his head.

"What a ridiculous question." James instantly scowled. He didn't think it was ridiculous. "I did. I can't believe you even had to ask." Teddy grinned contentedly as James immediately began to ask what Teddy meant by that with an offended tone.

* * *

Does anyone else absolutely despise hospitals? I do. I try to avoid them as much as possible and usually only go there when my mom threatens me. When you do go you have to wait an hour or more for the doctor to actually see you and than have him tell you, something you already know(for me anyays). Plus, everyone is so rude there. And... I'm ranting. I'm not really sure why I wrote this. Eh, I hoped it kinda entertained you. Thank you for reading it and double thank you for actually reading to this point, you deserve a cookie. Reviews would make me happy.


End file.
